Educacion Fisica
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: A Renji lo obligan a cogerse un dia libre y va a ver a Ichigo a su instituto mientras hace Educacion fisica en un dia muy caluroso. Como termira la cosa? ADVERTENCIA: empieza con la letrita L...


**N/a:** Hola y bienvenidas o bienvenidos a mi primer one-shot de esta serie. No está basado en ninguna parte de la serie, ya que, hace poco que comencé a verla y antes solo sabía un poco por encima sobre toda la trama, así que espero que me disculpéis si los personajes están algo OC, he intentado hacerlo lo más cercano a la serie.

Los derechos de Bleach son de Tite Kubo y bla bla bla… si fueran míos haría mucho que Renji e Ichigo estarían juntitos.

Advertencia, o anuncio, para algunos, hay Lemon.

**Educación física**

Era un caluroso día de Mayo en el barrio de Karakura, ese día por casualidades del destino, o mejor dicho por cierta persona llamada Rukia que había convencido al Capitán Byakuya, a Renji le habían dado el día libre para que hiciese lo que quisiese, aunque Rukia le había amenazado si no hacia lo que ella quería. En resumen, a Renji, su capitán, le había dado libre para que fuera al instituto del shinigami sustituto a vigilarlo mientras hacía educación física, a petición de Rukia.

El pelirrojo maldijo mentalmente a su amiga. Ella sabía que le gustaba Ichigo desde hacía meses y no se había atrevido a decírselo al adolescente por miedo al rechazo y ahora estaba de camino a su más horrible tortura.

En cuanto llego al instituto, entro en su gigai y se escondió en uno de los arboles cercanos al patio, mientras ocultaba se reiatsu para que el peli naranja no lo detectase. Estuvo cerca de una hora sin moverse de allí, hasta que, vio como la clase de Ichigo salía al patio a hacer educación física. Solo estaban los chicos, las chicas estaban en otra asignatura.

Observo como Kurosaki hablaba con Ishida y Sado antas de comenzar a calentar para jugar a futbol. Abarai veía, con algo de celos todo aquello, hasta que, observo como el chico, después de calentar, se quitó la camiseta dejando al aire todo su torso bien formado y algo perlado por el sudor que le provocaba aquel día tan caluroso, para jugar a futbol. Renji, se sonrojo, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo y cierta parte de su anatomía reacciono ante aquella visión.

Pasaron los minutos, eternos para el teniente, en el que solo veía como el más joven se movía de un lado a otro, mientras él solo podía estar ahí quieto, para que nadie lo viera, con una erección como una catedral y un calentón más ardiente que el mismísimo infierno. Iba a matar a Rukia Kuchiki, era una mujer perversa.

Cuando volvió a mirar el patio se dio cuenta que allí ya no había nadie. Bajo del árbol y se dirigió silenciosamente hasta los vestuarios masculinos. Allí espero, escondido, hasta que todos los compañeros del chico salieron de aquel lugar. Entro, inspecciono que no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos, cerró el pestillo de seguridad y se dirigió hasta la ducha con paso decidido. Comenzó a desvestirse, dejando ver los tatuajes que recorrían su pecho y entro en la ducha con sigilo.

Era un pervertido, pensó antes de besar la clavícula de Ichigo, dándole un susto de muerte.

El de ojos castaños se giró dispuesto a matar al que le había dado un beso sin su permiso; pero en cuanto lo hizo el pelirrojo asalto su boca aprisionándolo contra las baldosas mojadas de la ducha. Se separó de su agresor de un solo empujón. No se podía creer que su amigo Renji lo hubiese besado de esa manera.

_ ¿Qué coño te pasa?_ Pregunto mosqueado. No quería que aquel chico jugase con él sin pensar en que podía romperle el corazón.

_ Tu eres lo que me pasa_ dijo con la voz ronca de lujuria, antes de asaltar su boca con violencia de nuevo.

Lo agarro de las caderas y lo pego a él haciendo que su erección rozase el miembro del otro con descaro. Ichigo gimió ante aquello. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a aquel contacto. Se aferró a la espalda del más mayor, repartiendo caricias por toda aquella extensión de piel, haciendo que se estremeciera bajo ellas. Una de las manos viajo hasta la entrepierna del otro y comenzó a cambiar masturbarlo. Lo recorría por toda su longitud, primero despacio para luego ir rápido y volver a cambiar el ritmo, haciéndole gemir y jadear al chico.

_ ¡Ah! Renji… Me voy…_ Gimió antes de llegar al clímax y correrse en la mano del shinigami._ Eres un pervertido_ jadeo.

_Solo contigo, Ichi_ susurro en el oído de Ichigo mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Abarai le dio la vuelta poniéndolo de espaldas a él, cogió un poco de gel y se embadurno los dedos con él, para luego introducir uno de ellos en la entrada del peli naranja. El chico gruño y soltó un par de palabrotas al sentir aquella intromisión.

_Tranquilízate o te dolerá más_ le advirtió.

El muchacho le hizo caso y al poco ya estaba preparado para que el pelirrojo lo penetrase.

_ ¿Estás seguro?_ pregunto algo dudoso.

_ ¡Joder, Renji! Claro que estoy seguro. Te parece a ti normal que te diga que no, con el calentón que llevo por tu culpa, capullo_ dijo sarcásticamente.

Renji le sonrió de lado con arrogancia antes de penetrarlo de una sola estocada. Tas aquello, comenzó a moverse. Se agarró con fuerza a las caderas del muchacho para embestirlo con más fuerza. Le encantaba lo estrecho y caliente que era su Ichigo. Comenzó a masturbarlo a la misma velocidad que iba con las embestidas.

_No sabes…cuanto… he esperado esto…_ dijo en el oído del de ojos castaños, antes de comenzar a besarle y morderle desde el hombro hasta el lóbulo de la oreja dejándole marcas.

_ ¡Ah, Renji!_ grito al llegar al orgasmo.

Ichigo se corrió de nuevo en las manos de su amante e hizo que el otro se corriera al envolver su miembro al sentir las oleadas de placer. El pelirrojo salió de su interior y lo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del adolescente. Solo se escuchaban las gotas del agua de la ducha caer.

_ ¿Renji, lo que has dicho es verdad?_ pregunto con temor.

Asintió.

_Hace mucho que tenía ganas de tenerte así, solo para mí…_Se armó de valor. _ Te amo...

_Yo también te amo, capullo_ dijo sonriendo. El chico se dio la vuelta encarándolo._ La próxima vez avísame antes y nos vamos a un lugar más cómodo_ bromeo.

Renji lo beso de nuevo pero ahora con mucha más ternura.

_Si quieres podemos volver a empezar_ le sugirió.

_Pervertido…

**Fin.**

**N/a: **_Gracias por leer esta primer one-shot de esta pareja. Espero que lo personajes no hayan quedado muy OC. Por todo lo demás muchas gracias y hasta la próxima._


End file.
